A snow blower is an expensive but often necessary piece of equipment. Conversion of a typical rotary lawn mower into a snow blower and ice and snow scraper is therefore a viable concept. A few problems must be overcome though. First, the conversion of the lawn mower should be reversible. A device that removably attaches to a mower is therefore a feasible concept. Further, the device should have the ability to scrape snow and ice from surfaces from which snow is being blown, even irregular surfaces. Replaceable contacts materials are therefore desirable as wear will no doubt occur. Contact materials should also be sufficiently flexible in order that surfaces are not scarred. Also, the replacement device should prevent accumulation of snow and ice within the blade housing of a lawn mower. Further, the device should be able to lift snow from a surface. The present invention accomplishes the desired goals while overcoming the problems inherent in doing so.